The objectives of the present phase of this project are to compare: (1) aspects of illness behavior in myofascial pain dysfunction (MPD) patients and other chronic pain patients, and (2) the incidence of various signs and symptoms associated with MPD in MPD patients an in normals. Comparison between MPD patients to other chronic pain patienst and normal will give insight into psychosocial factors which influence reports of MPD.